The Wolfdog And The Husky
by drewdog302
Summary: Balto and Jenna are caught in a blizzard and are forced to take shelter in an abandoned wooden cabin while there Balto decides to show Jenna something.


_**I've been wanting to make this for a while but I had hard time coming up with ideas for this story but here you go.**_

* * *

It was a cold windy night and Baltoa brownand tan wolfdog with brown eyes and a NA Air Force battle vest onwas trying to make his way through the cold blizzard next to him was his husky mate Jenna she was ared and white husky with  
an orange scarf around her neck Jenna,

Balto and Jenna were trying to find shelter Jenna was shivering uncontrollably she moved closer to Balto's side trying to get as much body heat from his warm fur as she could but it didn't help "B-Balto I'm so c-cold." Jenna said shivering in the cold  
Balto nuzzled her and said "We'll find shelter soon Jen." Balto said the cold didn't mind him because he had thick fur but still he would get cold eventually "I can't see anything through this snow." Balto said the wind blew harder Jenna shivered  
harder as the cold wind blew against her poor body it was only a matter of time before she would start to lose body heat.

A few minutes laterJenna then fell to the ground Balto then turned around and walked up to her "Jenna get up please." Balto begged "I c-c-can't Balto I'm s-so cold to g-go any f-further." Jenna said shivering in cold she weakly got up but before  
she can fall again Balto made her lean on his chest for support Balto then wrapped his paws around Jenna's neck and he embraced her in a tight hug.

Jenna didn't hug back she didn't want to ruin this nice feeling she just smiled,closed her eyes,and nuzzled his chest fur was probably the warmest hug that Balto had ever given her.

she then started to feel herself warm up but she was still cold _His fur is so soft and warm_ Jenna thought Balto and Jenna didn't want the moment to end but had to finding shelter was their priority right now but just as Balto reasled Jenna  
she started to shiver agian "H-how come your not the one sh-shivering?" Jenna asked Balto chuckled at Jenna's comment and reminded her that it was because he was a wolfdog.

* * *

Balto were still walking Jenna was now weakfrom the cold and was resting her head on Balto's shoulder for support Balto then saw something in the distance it was a...wooden cabin Jenna was now shivering like crazy now "B-Balto p-please t-tell me  
that you see sh-shelter." Jenna said shivering uncontrollably "I do Jenna just hang in there." Balto said and he then trugded slowly to the cabin as soon as Balto reached the cabin Jenna collapsed and shivered Balto hated to see his mate cold.

Balto moved himself over to Jenna he laid his jaw on top of her head and he laid his stomach on her back and started to warm her up after a few minutes later Jenna now felt very warm now "Thank youBalto." Jenna said

"What do you mean Jen I couldn't let my mate freeze to death." Balto said he nuzzled her gently Jenna nuzzled back Balto then took out a warm blanket that was wrapped up inhis combatvest and he wrapped it around Jenna,Balto then laid  
next to her Balto then saw some broken glassbottles on the ground he then got an idea.

"Hey Jen." Balto said "Yes Balto?" Jenna asked "I want to show you something." Balto replied he then got up and he took out a flashlight that was strapped on his combat vest he placed it down andhe pushed the glass bottles to the flashlight "This  
is the polar icecaps." Balto explained.

"Balto those are broken bottles." Jenna said confused at what Balto was doing  
Balto then looked at the flashlight "The sun." He continued "Balto..." Jenna said still confused by what Balto was doing.

"And to the north..." Balto said he then turned on the flashlight and Jenna gasped at what she saw the light of the flashlight hit the bottles making a colorful light the whole wall to living room to the cabin was covered byan aurora "The Northern  
Lights," Jenna said "Oh Balto its beautiful." Jenna said agian "Yeah...beautiful." Balto said Jenna then turned and looked into Balto's brown eyes and Balto looked into her gorgeous amber eyes she then realized when Balto said "beautiful" he didn't  
mean the aurora he meant something else or someone.

And that someone was Jenna who replied by signaling him to lay down next to her Balto laid down to her and Jenna nuzzled him lovingly she then yawned she was tired she then snuggled close to his side to feel his warm fur Balto smiled and he stroked her  
soft red fur "Goodnight Jenna I love you." Balto said "I love you too goodnight." Jenna said then the two fell asleep withthe aurora stillshining making it a symbol of their inseparable love.

* * *

 **The End! And as always leave me a review it really helps andalso check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467!**  
 **See ya next time!**


End file.
